barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Alexa (Secret Door)
Princess Alexa is the main protagonist in the movie Barbie and The Secret Door. She is a shy and quiet princess who discovers a world filled with fairies, mermaids, and unicorns. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan and played by Barbie. She is 17 years old. Official Bio :Princess Alexa would rather read a book than perform her royal duties. She loves to sing and dance and spend time alone but all that changes when she visits a not-so-distant magical land. While there, she discovers the magic of friendship. Physical Appearance Casual Dress.jpg|Casual Dress Transformation dress 1.jpg|Transformation Dress 1 PrincessAlexaSD-5.jpg|Transformation Dress 2 Alexa-Dancing.jpg|Dance Outfit Alexa is a teenage girl with light skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair. With her first two outfits, she has her hair in a a high bun with side-swept bangs. With her last two outfits, she wears her hair down with part of it held back by a silver clip that had an orange flower on it. Her first outfit is a yellow dress that has yellow and pink flowers on it, and a light pink sash around the waist. The dress comes down to her knees and has no sleeves. She wears this with glittery purple flat shoes, a sparkly silver tiara, and a long, light pink hair stick. Alexa's second outfit is a pink dress with pink shoes and jewelry. The dress is knee-length, and the top of the dress is light pink and glittery. The skirt has three layers; the top layer is sheer with flowers and spirals on it. The middle layer is also sheer, and the bottom layer is pink. There is a dark pink band around waist the of the dress that has a flower on it. Alexa wears a pink necklace, a pink tiara that has flowers on it, and flat pink shoes. There are frills on the edges and the toe of the shoes. She also wears pink flower anklets, a pink tiara, and she keeps her magic wand in her bun. Her appearance transforms when she defeats Malucia. Alexa wears a floor-length gown that is multicolored, but mostly pink. She wears this with a pink tiara. There are flowers on the tiara and dress, and the skirt of the dress sparkles. While dancing at the royal festivity, Alexa wears a glittery knee-length dress that is pink and yellow. There is a yellow flower on the dress. She wears this with a pink tiara and necklace, and glittery pink flat shoes. Songs Songs performed by Alexa *"What's Gonna Happen" *"If I Had Magic" *"I've Got Magic" *"What's Gonna Happen (reprise)" Quotes *"Speech? I can't do that." *''"Magic! How cool would that be! If I had magic..."'' *''"If I think about you were wearing, and point..."'' *''"You never you what you can do unless you try."'' *''"Remember the story about the boy and the flying carpet?"'' *"You know exactly what I like." *''"I hope I'm not interrupting."'' Video Meet Alexa Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie Barbie™ and The Secret Door - Princess Alexa Transformation Gallery Trivia *She shares her name with Alexa from Barbie & The Diamond Castle. *She shares her love of books with Princess Courtney, Princess Anneliese and Prince Carlos. *She is the second princess who is initally reluctant at doing her royal duties, the first being Princess Victoria. *Alexa's texts are full of mistakes, as she mentioned in If I Had Magic . Category:Barbie and The Secret Door Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses